Doctor Who Spoof- The Meeting of The Doctors
by Lucilia Venom
Summary: Purely for fun, not to be taken seriously. For some reason, the Eleventh Doctor seems to be finding past, and future, Doctors all over his TARDIS! Hopefully to have a second chapter! Rated T because I say so! Ps Don't be put off by the Authors Note!x


**The Meeting of The Doctors**

**A/N**

**Okay, so I'm not sure if anyone reading this knows me for my Skulduggery Pleasant spoofs, but I do those a lot, so I decided that since they were so popular I could try doing a Doctor Who spoof. I don't really know if you'll like it, but it's here, for anyone to see should they wish it to be read. For what is the purpose of a piece of fiction if not to be read? If left unread, it shall be as if it never existed. And if this comes to terms, then it shall be the fault of the people who saw it, but merely left it because of predujice. And so, if only one person shall give my work enough time to read, then it shall have fulfilled it's purpose and therefore it's entire reason to be and I shall sleep soundly.**

**Or something like that.**

**And, btw, the last Doctor mentioned is Peter Capaldi!x**

**Spiderman never fails, slush puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~ Luilia Venom, the organic cooking sauce lover and Mashmallow God worshipper**

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled, sneakers slipping on the floor, hair wild as per usual. "We're going to... CRASH!"

Rose let out a small shriek as she hurtled towards the console room. She'd been exploring the TARDIS, and had come across a room full of harry potter style scarves when the ground began to shake.

Rose stumbled as she sprinted towards the console. The Doctor was holding onto one of the bars, hands on a lever.

"ALLON-SY!" He yelled, pushing the lever as the TARDIS zoomed skyward.

Meanwhile…

Amy yelped as she tripped over a box full of bow-ties. She was in a room full of an assortment of objects… fezzes, 3D glasses, recorders and so forth. A pole ran the length of the room. Hanging off it on elegant hangers were lots of outfits:

A leather jacket with a green jumper, a tight brown suit with a tie, a multicoloured coat and countless others.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and she fell on the floor, her long hair in her eyes. She stood up on, very long, shaky legs, and pulled her skirt down as she zipped up her jacket. Hitching up her tights to make sure she looked decent, she ran down the corridor as the shaking stopped, only to run headlong into the Doctor.

"Running," he grumbled as he pushed his brown hair out of his eyes, "Doesn't always work… Anyway, Amy, Console Room, Now!"

They sprinted down the corridor, hurtling into the console room.

"Oh," the Doctor said as he saw the two people standing in front of a blue box. One was a blonde girl wearing jeans and a track suit top, the other a man with a very tight suit and wild spiky brown hair.

"What the hell is going on?" Amy asked, as she stared at the TARDIS that was… inside the… TARDIS. This made absolutely zero sense.

"Hello," said the man with the suit and wild hair; "I'm the Doctor!"

Amy stared. "You're not the Doctor." The Doctor, the REAL Doctor, turned towards her.

"Amy," he said, "There's something you should know. I'm a Time Lord," Amy nodded in annoyance, she already knew that! "And," the Doctor continued, "we have this way of, uh, well I guess you would call it- cheating death. We change every cell in our body to prevent dying. This man is A Doctor, just not me. He's sort of… an older version."

Amy stared at him; speechless. Then, very suddenly, she heard an extremely familiar sound. She turned, very slowly, on the spot as a blue box began to materialise out of nothing. A man stepped out. He was older than the two Doctors, and his face betrayed his surprise. He was followed by a short brunette, and Amy heard the blonde girl behind her snort.

"Who are you?" Both Doctors said in unison, crossing their arms… in unison, and fixing the strangers with an intimidating, steely gaze… in unison. They were alarmingly similar, well; Amy would have found it alarming if she didn't know they were the same person.

The man looked at the Doctors with an expression that resembled fondness, and a less obvious sadness; as though they were great friends he had been forced to part with. "I'm the Doctor…" He replied.


End file.
